Saving Angels and Fighting Demons
by deanandjo4ever1
Summary: Josey Walsh has it really bad at home. The group finds her and takes her in and makes her part of their family. Will she find love and happiness and if so how long will it last? Dom/Letty Brian/Mia. Adult themes will be examined, rating will change later on.
1. Introductions

A/N: This is my first venture into this fandom as a writer. I have been a fan the beginning. I will be introducing an OC and she will be a love interest for someone, I hope I surprise you with the twist. (It won't be Dom or Brian) The events of all the movies have taken place expect for three because I love Han but I will be dealing with those events later and my own take of Fast and Furious 7. Please read review and enjoy. Constrictive Criticism Always Welcome. Heavy abuse in this story and dealing with it. Will go up to M later.

Chapter 1 Introductions

Josey looked around at the hell hole that she had been dragged to. If it wasn't for the situation that she was currently in she might have liked the neighborhood if she hadn't been here all but against her will.

Josey Walsh was living where any eighteen year old might want to live, L.A. it may have not been the best neighborhood but it was nice. She had only been living there for a few days when it happened for the first time since she had been back. She had taking the stock 1967 black Chevy Impala for a ride and drove around for a few hours, getting acquainted with the area and the neighborhood.

She walked through the front door and smelled the alcohol before she even made it all the way in the living room. Dale was setting there in a wife beater and ripped blue jeans he had heard the door open. "Where in the fuck have you been?" He screamed as he through a bottled at her, she dodged barely missing her, but when it hit the wall beside her a shard of glass cut her across the check. "Dad I was out getting to know the neighborhood putting in a few applications trying to get a job." She called back. She didn't want to make the last few steps into the living room she knew as soon as she did that more violence would happen.

Dale knowing his daughter and the fact that she was about to bolt got up and stumbled into the living room, he jerked her up by her right arm and backhanded her across the face. "Go to your god-damn room and stay there. See if you go out tomorrow with that whelp of shame on your face." Josey ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door; she collapsed on her bed and began to sob she missed her mom so much.

After about three am she had heard his bedroom door close and the sound of him passing out on his bed. Josey got out of bed and crept across the hall to the bathroom. The cut on her check was deep and would scar, and her eye was already bruising. She despised him with everything in her. She had lost her mother when she as fourteen years old and had been thrown from her home of Alabama to California and left the only real friend she had ever had behind, Sean. She had worked at her school the first time they had lived in Cali without her father finding out and saved the money and ran away to New York, but her father had hired a private detective and drug her back her a few days ago.

She snuck down the stairs to the kitchen and made herself a small sandwich and grabbed an icepack for the black eye. She quietly went back to her room.

She woke to the front door slamming and the sound of the old Chevy truck starting up; Dale was headed to work at the factory across town. Josey got up and slipped into a blue t-shirt threw on a pair of pants, and her doc martins. She fixed herself a strawberry jelly sandwich. She went to the front door and found her keys were not where they were supposed to be, perhaps she had left them in the car. She jogged outside and checked the ignition, they were gone, and he must have taken them with him. She had to find a job that was close and that she could walk to and work the same hours he did so that he would not know that she was saving money to get the hell out of there.

Josey stepped out hoping; that her neighbors that tended to party quite often was still asleep. She walked down the road and a Hispanic woman in her thirties stopped her. "Hey chica what happened to your face?" The girl asked as she nodded at her. The lies were beginning again. "I came in last night and my dad had forgotten to turn the porch light and I tipped and fell, cut it on a rock." The eighteen year old girl lied smoothly. "Don't let it get infected." The older woman said, Letty didn't believe it for one minute, she had heard a bottle break last night while she was getting some fresh air after a nightmare about the wreck that had cost her, her memory.

Dom and Brian came home from the garage they know owned together tried and exhausted. Letty and Mia had fixed a nice rib dinner for everyone. Jack was almost a year old now and was babbling away, you could understand mama, dada, unc, aunt, and car. He had his daddy's eyes, mama's hair and his uncle Dom's nose. He was a Toretto and O'Conner all the way. Letty had been extremely tried lately and not feeling too well, she decided to turn in early and Mia had taken Jack upstairs to put him to bed, and she had planned on getting to read for the first time in what felt like forever. Brian and Dom stepped out on the front porch with their Coronas in hand. They had settled in for some quite time of there own.

Josey had made sure to be back before the old man knew she was missing, she had even taking the time to cook him dinner. It wasn't much but it was good food, she even sat him out a cold beer. He came home about eight that night whiskey on his breath. He walked in went straight to the kitchen. Josey had already put the food up but was more than willing to heat it up and serve him. "Why the fuck ain't my food ready you damn little bitch!" He yelled as he reached over and slapped her on the same check that he had backhanded her on the day before. She couldn't stop the scream from escaping her lips.

Dom froze and listened, he thought he heard a scream come from their new next door neighbors. Letty had said that she had seen a young girl out walking with a gash on her face and a black eye. "You hear that Brian." Dom asked pausing before taking a drink. "Yeah. Probably just some kids having fun." Brian said dismissively. Maybe Letty hadn't gotten around to telling Brian and Mia what she had seen that day.

"Daddy please stop." Josey begged. "Why the fuck would I do that? "I'm gonna beat some fucking sense in your head yet girl. You're about as useless as your whore of a mama." He yelled with venom dripping from his voice. "How fucking dare you, you old drunken bastard." She stood up and launched her self at him. He threw the young girl easily down on the hard tile floor. She might have weighed 130 pounds soaking wet. "You've done it now you bitch." He said with deadly calm in his voice. He ripped his belt off and began to beat her with it making sure to use the buckle. She tried not to scream, it only made it worse when she did.

A shrill scream pierced the air, and Dom knew he wasn't crazy. He jumped up out of his seat and headed toward the house next door. Brian had heard it as well, he followed his brother. As they reached the door, they heard a girl begging a man to stop. Dom wasted no time. He kicked in the door and stormed through the stranger's house. He jerked the man off of the girl and threw him into his living room. "Brian get her out of here." Brian helped the girl up. She tried to stand on her own, but it wasn't happening. "Hold on. Let me help." She said trying to pick her up, she batted his hand away. "I have to get the keys to my baby, before I go or he will sell her." "Which one is yours?" "The impala." She cried out through the tears.

"Get under the table and I will find your keys, when that big man comes in her tell him what I'm doing and go with him." Dom had seen that he man was unconscious and headed toward the kitchen. The young girl who looked barely eighteen was cowering under the table. "Come her baby girl." Dom said in a clam voice. "I don't think I can." She choked out. "Give me your hand." The girl extended a shaky hand out toward the older man. He helped her get to her feet; he then scooped her up in his arms as if she was as light as a feather. "Do you know where my brother went?" He asked her. "He's getting the keys to my baby." Dom liked this young girl, she was going to be a Toretto now and there was nothing that anyone could do. Dom carried her out of the house and little did he know that Letty had gone downstairs to look for him. She was standing on the porch. She could tell that he was carrying someone in his arms. She rushed down the stairs and on to the sidewalk. "What's going on?" She asked as she saw the severely beaten girl in his arms. "I'll explain later. Get her in the house." Dom said. "Can you stand baby girl?" He asked. "No. My back is hurting so bad." She said crying. "Han." Letty yelled. The Asian came outside; he had shown up and was downstairs when Letty woke up looking for Dom. He could see that something was wrong. He jogged to the meet the others. "Take her inside and you and Letty don't leave her side." Dom handed the girl to the Asian and stormed back to the house he and Brian had rescued her from.

Dom had just reached the front steps when Brian came out. "I'm going to take her car to our place. Where is she?" He asked. "Han and Letty took her inside." Dom and Brian crawled into the car and started it up and she sang. It was still all stock but she sang.

Letty had gone and woken Mia up and she had came down stairs, she had the most medical experience out of the all. Mia quickly went to work on the young girl. Dom and Brian had arrived and walked into the living room. "What in the hell happened?" Letty demanded. Josey flinched she felt as if she was intruding and the Hispanic woman she had met earlier that day before was pissed, Letty wasn't pissed she was angry, why hadn't she done anything for the poor girl herself. "We heard her scream and took care of it." He answered. Mia was cleaning the cuts and abrasions on her face gently. "Well looks like we got ourselves another stray." She said jokingly. "Looks like." Letty said and smiled at the young girl. Josey felt at ease maybe this wouldn't be to bad and se could stay with them till se got on her feet.


	2. Meeting the Rest

A/N: Another chapter up tonight. Please tell me what you think. Next chapter you will find out who the potential love interest is and hear Josey's story. Hope you like. Just to let everyone know this will be a slow build but plenty of action as it goes. I might introduce more OCs later. Hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 2

Meeting the Rest

"I'm hungry." Roman yelled he had made his way to Brian and Dom's place. He was supposed to work at the garage for the day. "Dude shut the hell up." Han called out from the couch. "Wake up man. Dom and Brian already at the shop?" Roman said plopping down in an armchair. Josey had been startled by the yelling. "No!" She woke up screaming. Han jumped up and ran to the young girl. "Hey Josey. Baby girl." Han said shaking her gently, Roman was speechless for once in his life the girl looked like hell, but he couldn't see the extent of the damage yet. "Han is it you? It wasn't all a dream. I'm safe." She said fresh tears falling down her face. "It's me Dom and Brian got you last night. Letty and I brought you inside. Mia cleaned you up." Han said as the young girl as she cradled into his arms. "Sorry if I scared ya doll. I'm Roman." The tall black man said has he extended his hand out for a handshake. She took it, but was still unsure.

Mia came down the stairs carrying a happy babbling Jack. "Who in the hell is yelling?" She said it was clear that Roman's loud mouth had woken the baby and her. "My bad Mia. It's just me, so what's for breakfast?' He asked walking up and taking Jack. "Unc, unc!" The little boy called happily. "You can fix your own damn breakfast." Mia said as she grumbled something under her breath. "I'll get it." Josey said, trying to stand, her legs was weak she made it about three steps toward the kitchen when her legs gave out underneath her. Roman reached out and caught her with the hand that wasn't holding Jack. It was the first time he had really taken in the girl's state. He was angered her face was cut up and bruised, the shirt that Letty had let her borrow and slipped up and her back was covered in whelps and deep gashes, the shorts she wore showed of whelps that matched those on her back. "Let me help you back to the couch doll." Roman said gently as he scooped her up and carried her back to the couch. Han covered her back up as Roman followed Mia into the kitchen to find out what in the hell happened.

"What in the hell happened?" Roman asked as Mia started cooking breakfast for everyone. "Dom and Brian were out drinking a beer when they heard screaming and you know them, you don't hurt a woman or a kid. They busted in and her father was beating her mercilessly with a buckle end of his belt. Dom carried her out Letty and Han carried her in." Mia said as she flipped pancakes with her right hand and bounced little Jack in her left. "Need me take him Mia?" Roman asked as reached up for his nephew. "Yeah." She said as she released her hold on her son.

It was about noon and everyone had left the house except for Josey and Mia. Josey hadn't gotten up and she had to go to the bathroom but she didn't want to ask Mia for her help. She tried to stand on her own, but it wasn't happening. She collapsed onto the ground, and cried out the pain that shot through her body was more than she had ever experienced. Mia had heard the sound of her hitting the ground. She rushed into the living room to see Josey trying to get up on her own. Jack was down for a nap. She went over and helped her stand. "What were you trying to do baby girl?" She asked softly. "I needed to pee." She said weakly. "Let me help you." Mia said slinging Josey's arm over her shoulder. "We'll have to take it real easy because it's upstairs." Mia informed the girl. "Okay." She answered meekly.

While they were upstairs Mia heard a knock at the door, "Stay here, if I yell up to you I want you to lock the bathroom door. Do you hear me sweetie?" Mia said, she was afraid it was the girl's father, any of t he crew would have just walked in and hollered up the stairs. Josey was scared; maybe these people were more than gear heads and mechanics. Mia walked down the stairs and stopped at the end table that was by the stairs, she opened the drawer and withdrew the Beretta that Brian had gotten her and walked to the door. She slowly opened it. It was Tej. "Why didn't you just come in man?" She asked with relief in her voice. "The door was locked. If you hadn't answered when you did I was coming in." He answered; concern filled his usually laughing eyes. They may have been free but that didn't mean that they didn't still have enemies out there. "Han and Roman must have locked it behind them." She moved out of the door frame and let Tej in. "I'll be right back I have to go and check on our guest." Tej was confuse who was there guest and why did they needed checked on.

Mia walked back upstairs and into the bathroom "Sorry honey, we normally don't lock the door and so I was afraid who was here." Mia thought about the statement this young girl probably thought they were drug slingers or worse. "Let me re-explain, I was afraid your father was here and I wanted you to be safe." Mia stated. Josey visibly relaxed. She had managed to get her pants up and buttoned while Mia was gone. "Don't try and get up I'll have my friend come and get you." Mia stepped out in the hall; she could hear BET blaring from the TV. "Tej come here." She called. Tej paused the channel on the DVR and went up stairs. "Can you carry Josey here down to the couch, while I fix her some lunch?" Mia asked. Tej walked in and saw a young beaten girl. "Sure thing Mia." He said as he scooped the girl up. "I'm Tej." "Josey." "Are you the last person I'm going to meet today?" She asked as she tried to chuckle. "Unless Hobbs or Elena stop by, but there not likely last time they called they were off in Ireland." Tej answered. Josey relaxed apparently these people had a lot of friends.


	3. Josey's Story

A/N: I know I just uploaded the second chapter but I'm trying to publish as soon as possible. Chapter four is already written but I won't upload until I finish five. Here's Josey's story. Next chapter will be entitled The Talk, it will be short but sixth chapter will have plenty of action and anger. Soon Hobbs and Elena will re-enter the story and Han will leave, but not for a few chapters. I already know exactly how this ends so please read and enjoy. Will be going to M in a bout two to the three chapters.

* * *

Chapter 3

Josey's Story

Dom and the rest of the guys got home around seven that night. Letty had came home early to help Mia with dinner, they were in the kitchen and the boys were outside, Josey sat in the living room tears rolling down her checks because she couldn't help. She knew that she should probably go to the hospital but she didn't want her dad to go to jail. She wanted him to get help and the dad he had been when she was little.

Han walked in and saw her wipe a tear from her check. "Are you okay baby girl?" He asked with genuine concern in his voice. "Yeah, just hurting." She answered it was the first time that he had noticed she had a southern accent. "Do you need some aspirin?" "Please." She replied.

Han went upstairs to the bathroom to get the pain reliever from the medicine cabinet, he untwisted the cap and got two pills out and took them back downstairs. When he reached the bottom Josey was standing with the help of Letty and Dom, they were walking her toward the kitchen. "Do you need any help?" He asked rushing up behind her incase she fell. "We've got it." Letty replied. Dom and Brian had insisted on carrying the girl, but Letty knew from experience from past fights the quicker you got up and moving the quicker the soreness would ease and the healing could begin. She hated putting the young girl through the pain but it was for her own good.

They sat down at the table and Tej reached over and grabbed the first steak. "You know the rules." Dom said smirking at the younger man. Everyone bowed their heads, and Josey followed suit. It had been a long time since she had sat at a dinner table as someone said grace. "Dear Heavenly Father, please bless this wonderful meal that Letty and Mia have prepared and be with us as we eat as a family. Protect the newest member of our rag tag family and watch over us all. And thank you again for fast cars and freedom. Amen." Tej concluded his prayer and amen was chorused around the dinner table.

Everyone began to dig in and Josey tried but she was still weak, Roman and Tej were seated on either side of her, when Roman noticed the girl was having difficulty he helped her fix her plate. "Thank you." She replied quietly.

Everyone ate their meals and chatted about their day, while Josey picked at her food and sat silently. "You okay?" Letty asked her. "Fine." She replied with a weak attempt at a smile. "I had a question to ask you and Dom." "What is it baby girl?" Dom asked. Normally Letty would be fuming at her man using such an affection term for another girl that wasn't a long time family member, but she had noticed that all the men had taking to calling her that. Letty had a feeling that she was the baby sister that Dom could protect. He had tried with Mia, but she had grown up in their old life and almost lost so much. Maybe this girl was all their chances to do something right. "I was wondering if I could possibly stay with you guys. I know we just met last night, but I'll get a job and give you half of my pay checks until I can save enough to get my own place." She finished hoping they would say yes. "Josey you can stay as long as you like." Letty answered. Josey looked visibly relived. "So tomorrow is Saturday and were off. Party tonight." Roman exclaimed.

Mia went and put Jack in his room and closed door, she then went into her room and grabbed the baby monitor. Letty cranked the music and Dom started handing out beers. Josey was on the couch she couldn't really party but she was enjoying the music and watching these people have a good time. "Hey baby girl wanna beer?" Came a voice it startled her out of her thoughts. She looked over and saw Han standing behind the couch holding an extra Corona in his hand. "If you don't mind contributing to a minor." She said making the first joke that she had made since she had been taking back by her dad. "I don't think anyone here minds if you have a beer of two." He said smiling as he handed her the beer. "Mind if I set with you?" Josey wasn't sure but she was pretty sure he was flirting with her. "No." She answered sheepishly.

Josey was still laying down she went to push herself up so Han could sit down. Han sat his beer and helped her. He sat down next to her. "Wouldn't you rather be hanging with your buddies?" She asked. "I hang with them all the time. I was more interested in you." He said. It hadn't been but maybe three months since Gisele had died, he wasn't looking for love just companionship. "Nothing interesting here." She said sadly, her tale was one of lose and heartache. "I doubt that. I see something in you." He said. "What's your story?" She asked trying to deflect the conversation. "I'm a retired street racer among other things." He said he didn't want to talk because if the conversation turned anywhere in the direction of Gisele he would be a crying mess and the group had been holding him together as it was. "Love cars never did anything more than a few friendly races." She volunteered the same information that he had. She wasn't about to go into her story.

"So how old are you?" Han asked. "Eighteen." "Baby girl you are a baby." He joked. "Need another beer?" "Sure." Han went and grabbed them some more beers. Roman stopped him before he could get out to the living room, "Look at you man hitting on the new girl." Roman joked. Han smiled and walked back to his company.

After about their sixth beer Josey's tongue was ready to talk. "You wanna hear my story?" She asked with fear in her voice. "Yeah." "My dad used to be a nice guy until I turned three then he started drinking after he lost his job at the saw mill back home in Alabama. He started beating her then. She left him for a man named Daryl Owens," She paused. Han scooted closer to her and placed his arm around her. "I had a good life after dad left, I met the first boy I ever kissed named Sean at the drag races, Daryl used to take me and run the impala there." She stopped again to wipe a tear from her eye; she and Han hadn't noticed that everyone was setting listening to her tale. "Mom got diagnosed with cancer of the brain when I was eight. She did all the chemo and radiation and medicine to shrink the tumor." She stopped closed her eyes and took a deep breath; Han had stared rubbing her shoulder. "She fought four six years when she passed away from complications of a surgery to remove what the medicine had not killed. Daryl tried to fight for custody of me but lost because my dad contested it. He gave me the impala before I had to move. Dad seemed fine when he came and got me, sober like he had cleaned up." She had to stop again the things that she was reliving broke her heart. "As soon as he brought me out her to California, we lived in Oakland at the time, he started beating me. I got a job in the local cafeteria of my junior high, I saved the money and one night when my dad was out drinking with his buddies I found the keys to the impala and started driving. Some how I ended up in New York, I enrolled myself in GED classes and stared working as a waitress. Dad tracked me down and all but drug me back kicking and screaming. We had only been in the new house for three days when Dom and Brian found me." She concluded in complete tears. Han surprised himself and everyone else when he reached over and kissed her softly.

Josey didn't notice the looks that were exchanged between the men and the women; they were going to have a talk with her dad tomorrow.


	4. The Talk

A/N This one is a little short but I hope you enjoy it none the less. The next chapter will be a good one with some violence I plan on making it M in the next few chapters. Please read and review and the ones that have reviewed thank up so much. I promise you will like this story.

Chapter 4

The Talk

Josey and Han had fallen asleep on the couch together. Tej had taken the love seat and Roman the recliner. Dom and Brian woke early that morning and planned on going and have a talk with Mr. Walsh. Mia and Letty agreed something needed to be done and knew that the men could handle it. The two men walked down the stairs and woke Tej and Roman, they got up and stretched and went and started making coffee. Brian went and woke Han as quietly as they could so not to wake the girl sleeping in his arms.

After the guys had all had there morning coffee they sat and talked about how to handle it, violence would get the cops involved so a nice calm discussion was settled on.

Roman knocked on the door, a very angry hung-over man. Roman just pushed his way in followed by the rest. "We need to have a talk with you Mr. Walsh." Dom said in a deadly calm voice. Brian pushed him into his recliner. "I know you're new to this neighborhood so I am only going to say this once. I'm Dom Toretto I run this neighborhood and there are a few things we need to get clear. Women beaters disappear around her quick. You stay the fuck away from Josey. She is one of mine now and I take care of my people." Dom got up and waked out of the house. Brian, Tej and Roman followed him. Han looked at the man and spoke very quietly. "If I ever see you around her I will kill you." He got up and walked out of the house.

The men walked back over to Dom's house and started getting ready for the big BBQ. Little did they know that Dale was a very stupid man. He had already planned on getting his property back and they had just sat that in motion.


	5. The Kidnapping

A/N: Here you go my followers and favs. Ersy here you go if you think the last one was a cliff hanger wait till you read this one hehe. Enjoy in a few more chapters the M rating will happen and I hope you like it.

Warning: this chapter contains some strong abuse so you have been warned.

Chapter 5

The Kidnapping

Josey had been staying with the group for a few weeks and her body had began to heal soon she would be good enough to get out and get a job. She talked to Letty about where a good place was to work, they had told her that she could stay with them as long as she wanted, but she still wanted a job so she could help out.

Brian came in carrying an exhausted Jack, he had taking his son to the park and let him play. The little guy was just tuckered, but he was fighting sleep, Brian had promised him a popsicle so Jack was fighting everything he had to stay awake for his new found favorite treat, his pop, pop as he called it.

Mia and Letty had went out grocery shopping, Dom was working on rebuilding another 1970 charger, it may not bee the one that he had his father had built, but it would do. Brian handed Jack the popsicle and they headed toward the garage. They entered the garage and Jack started babbling incoherently to his uncle and dad. "See I told you Brian he's a Toretto look at him getting all excited about the Charger." Dom joked as he petted his nephew under the chin. "He was more excited in the Skyline." Brian replied.

Letty and Mia had returned and made the Brian and Dom some tea and they had Josey were taking it out to them. They stopped in the doorway and watched to the playful pick on each other about what kind of car Jack would drive. Josey had been lucky or blessed she wasn't sure which to have been found by this family.

Josey was going to be on her own in the house for the first time in the few weeks that she had been completely alone in the house. Normally Letty or Mia stayed with her unless they were needed in the dinner part of the garage then they would have one of the guys stay. Josey kind of enjoyed being along, it gave her time to gather her thoughts. She went upstairs and ran her bath it felt so good, so far all she had done was take a quick shower, although the guys wasn't always at the house they were there more than not.

She finished her nice long bath and went back downstairs and settled in to watch a good movie. She dosed off, she didn't hear the door open. It was so customary for any of the crew just to walk in that it didn't bother her anymore when the door opened or when on of the guys hollered at someone.

All of sudden she was being jerked off the couch by the hair of her head, she screamed, but no one was home to hear her. "You stupid little bitch! You thought I wouldn't find you. They came and talked to me told me I couldn't have my own kid they fucked up. You're going to write them a letter or I'm going to kill them. Tell them you went for a drive and will be back later." Josey complied. She didn't want anyone to get hurt on her watch. She scribbled the note quickly.

"Now grab your keys." She did what she was told. They climbed into her impala and he had her drive it to a storage unit and parked it inside. She wondered how they were going to get back home. That question was answered for her quickly. His truck was parked in the parking lot. They walked over to the truck and climbed in. Dale drove them back to the house. Josey was terrified for her life; she had never seen her dad so angry. He used to play with her and take her to the park she had good memories but when he became an alcoholic the man that she had called daddy died.

They walked in the house, she had to be smart had to have a plan to get away to let them know. She knew if he kept her that she would die in his house.

He pushed her in the door and up the stairs, he proceeded to march her up the stairs into his room and look the door behind him. He had never touched her in any kind of way other than to beat her, she was terrified, and she prayed that he would just beat her. He ripped off his belt and began to hit her; once he had her cowering in the corner he began to kick her. She was weeping and screaming praying that someone would hear. He beat her for another hour before he disappeared. She lay on the floor and cried. It must have been after midnight but she heard him slam the door and the sound of the padlock being placed on the front door. She felt as if she would never escape.

She finally drifted to sleep and she dreamed of the night that Han had kissed her and slept with her on the couch. That was the only time that anything romantic had happened but they had talked a lot. She knew that in a few months that he was taking off for Tokyo and that there had been a woman and she had been killed. She didn't know the whole story but she knew that the people she had started considering family had not always been a group of mechanics and friends that raced from time to time. She had feeling that they could be very dangerous if they needed to be. She dreamed of all the fun times she had had with Mia and Letty and the rest. It had only been a few weeks since she had met this people but she loved them.

Brian had Jack in his arms he couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. They had seen the note but something else was off it was late she should have been home in time for dinner. "Hey sweetie everything okay?" Mia asked as she took Jack so he could go to bed. "I feel something is wrong with Josey. I can't shake it." Brian said as he leaned down and kissed his son on the forehead. "I know what you mean. If she's not back by tomorrow you and Dom need to go and look for." Mia said concerned for her friend. "Okay. I love you Jack and I love you Mia." Brain said as he placed another kiss on his son's head and gave Mia a kiss as the two headed upstairs.

Han had stopped by that night. "Hey guys." He called as he walked in. Brian had followed Mia up to bed shortly after there talk. "Were in here man." Dom called, he and Letty was killing the kitchen and enjoying each others company she had gotten a few small memories back, such as the wreak in which they first met and she remembered their first kiss. "Where's Josey?" Han asked he would never admit it but he had developed feelings for her but he wasn't ready to start anything permit Gisele was still the love of his life and he mourned her everyday, but maybe he had spent some time in Tokyo and had one last adventure for her he could come back and settle down and spend time with his family.

Dom and Letty between each other, they had seen the time he and Josey had spent together and knew Han cared about her. "We don't know." Letty said ripping the band-aid off. The look on Han's face showed concern and fear. "We found this note." Dom said as he handed it to him. Han read the note, something was off, he had never seen her handwriting before but this looked shaky and unsteady. "She'll be home soon." Han said hoping he was right. "Mind if I crash." Letty just looked at him like he was crazy and grabbed Dom's hand has they headed upstairs.

Han slept on the couch that had become Josey's bed while she w as healing and nightmares plagued him. They ranged from what his mind was creating that could be happening at the moment to replaying what happened with Gisele. It was one of the most restless sleeps he had had in a while.

Josey's father finally came home, his entrance had woken her. He stormed upstairs. Something in his brain told him what he was doing was wrong, but the rage and anger in him couldn't stop. He barely remembered being the man that his daughter's mother had fallen in love with. He walked in and she sat up, cuts and bruises covering her entire body. "Please daddy let me go?" She pleaded. He hadn't planned on touching her but the fear in her eyes and tone in her voice enraged him, didn't she understand that he was trying to make her a better person. She was shacking up with people she had no clue about and she just expected him to be okay with this. He punched her in the nose and felt the bones break beneath his hands. She screamed and he couldn't stop be beat her till she lost consciousness. He stopped terrified that he had killed her but he had to go work.

He went down stairs and made her sandwich and fixed her a glass of water and took it up and sat it beside her. He then went out the front door and locked it behind him. When he came home tonight he was going to talk to her, he wasn't going to stop and have a beer or two.

Everyone had woken up and left, accept for Han. He woke up and something in his gut told him that something was wrong. He walked over next door where Josey had once lived. He saw a padlock on the front door and found that odd almost all houses had deadbolts on them and this one was no exception. He went back to Dom's house and grabbed some tools. He used a crowbar to break the padlock and then quickly picked the other two. "Josey!" He called out loudly. He didn't get any response. He went upstairs and opened the first door he came to. "Oh my God." He exclaimed when he saw Josey laying on the floor, her nose was seeping blood and her body was covered in some many cuts and bruises. "Baby girl." He said as he rushed to her side and knelt down stroking her hair. "H-Han." She choked out in reply. "Don't move Josey. I'm going to call for help." Han took out his cell phone and called 911.


	6. The Hospital

A/N: Here's the next chapter I hope you like it. Ersy here you go honey. Next chapter you get the rating will go up to M but it will drop back in the chapter afterward. Read and Review.

Chapter 6

The Hospital

The ambulance showed up and picked up Josey. She was extremely critical Han jumped in his car and followed them. "What's up?" Dom asked as he answered the phone. "It's Josey I found her." "Where?" "That sick son of a bitch had her in his house. She was beaten so bad that she could hardly talk." "God damn it." Dom growled and Han heard a wrench hit metal.

Han sat at the hospital waiting room. They wouldn't let him see her, all they had said was that there was internal bleeding and she needed emergency to try and save her life. Han paced the room and wrung his hands. He was terrified with Gisele she had just been gone, so all he had to do was mourn this was different. Letty and Mia bust in the door and ran to Han and wrapped him in a hug. "Where's Jack?" Han asked noticing didn't have him attached to her normally Brian or Mia had him. "Tej and Roman are watching him. How's Josey?" Mia asked with concern and Letty stood waiting on the news. "They wouldn't let me go back with her, all I know is that she as internal bleeding and needed emergency surgery to try and save her." Han told them, he was glad to have his friends there with him.

Dom and Brian arrived about twenty minutes after the girls and had asked several questions. No one had came up and told them anything yet. Dom's phone rang he had made a phone call to an old friend of his. "Yeah." He answered gruffly. "This had better be important Toretto." A rough male voice replied. "Are you stateside?" "Yeah." "Close by?" "Yes why?" "Meet me at my house in twenty minutes. Dom and Letty took off to go meet whoever was coming. Brian and Mia stayed by Han's side.

After about three hours a doctor came out and motioned to Han. The group went and met him in a rush and immediately began berating him with questions. He held up his hands "Miss Walsh is still critical the beating she took was atrocious. She is lucky that you found her when you did or she would be dead right now. All the ribs on her left side were broken and a shard nicked her lung. We were able to stop the bleeding but not after she had lost a lot, her nose was broken and he had to set it. She's still asleep and will be in a medicine induced coma for at least the next seventy two hours for her it heal." The doctor finished grimly. "Can we see her?" Mia asked it appeared that Han was having trouble processing everything. "Normally I would say one at a time for only a few minutes, but you all can go in just don't stay too long."

They all filed quietly to her room. She looked so tiny and broken lying in the hospital bed, her red hair looked dull and the thought that her pretty green eyes might not ever be seen again. Han sat down next to her on the bed and gently picked up her hand and stroked it softly. Mia walked over and kissed her head and whispered "We'll be back to see you soon." Letty walked over and stroked her head "Hold on Chica."

Mia and Letty swung by Tej and Roman's place to pick up Jack. "How she doing?" Roman asked. "She's bad Rome. Han is staying with her tonight but he's going to need sleep so I figured we could take turns staying with her." "I'll go down in the morning Tej can cover me at the garage." "Thank you so much for watch Jack and everything else." Mia said gratefully. "No problem." Rome answered as he leaned down and kissed her check, about that time a car full of women showed up, figured that it was a party at their house tonight.

Mia and Letty pulled up and a big black hummer was setting in their driveway. Mia's heart fell what in the hell could be going on now. Letty smiled she knew who was on the phone with Dom earlier. Dale was going to get what he deserved.

Elena came out the door and greeted the women; she shook Letty's hand and gave Mia a hug before taking Jack from her and heading out back. Letty and Mia walked in and Hobbs greeted them. "What's going on?" Mia asked. "Hobbs here is going with Brian and me to take care of a little problem." Dom said. "Don't worry we'll be fine." Mia walked out back with Elena and Jack she didn't want to know.

About eight pm that night they saw the old pickup truck pull in. Dom, Brian, Letty and Hobbs calmly walked next door. Hobbs kicked the door in and Dom jerked Dale up by the collar of his work shirt and tossed him through his living room wall. "What the fuck?" He yelled, he remembered the two males, but the dark toned man and Hispanic woman were new. "I told you if you ever came near her again, you would disappear." Dom yelled. "I'll call the cops." The big dark skinned man walked in and jerked him up. "I'm the cops motherfucker. See I'm a federal agent. I can do what I want, I say I saw you hit that lady in there and I saw it I stopped to arrest you and resisted." Hobbs raised his meaty fist and hit the man. Brian waited and watched when time came he handcuffed the man. Letty walked forward. "You son of bitch, your daughter is laying in a drug educed coma and she may die. You broke her ribs, her nose and punctured her lung. You sick stupid son of a bitch." Letty said as she brought her right fist forward and broke his nose.

Hobbs walked Dale out in handcuffs and through hit his head on the hummer as he shoved him in. Dom walked forward and shook Hobb's hand "Thank you." "Not a problem Toretto you have my number if you ever need me. I'm going to go and drop this piece of shit off and fill out the forms." Hobbs said as he drove off.

When Roman showed up to relive Han he refused to leave, apart of him was falling in love with the girl that lay in a coma and he knew it. "You need to go and get some sleep in a bed cuss." Roman said trying to convince his friend. "I'm not leaving her side when she wakes up I need to be here." Han declared. "Alright man. Then I'm going to set here wit you." Roman said.

On the third day that Josey was in the hospital her doctor came in. "I'm going to have to ask you to step out so that we can try and wake her up." The whole crew was down so that they could be there when she woke up.

The doctor administered the drug to wake her up and waited. After about ten minutes she began to wake. "You can go in. She's not completely awake yet but should be soon." He smiled at them and walked away. Han walked in and took his ever present post setting next to her and holding her hand.

Slowly she blinked and looked up to see Han next to her. "Hey." She said softly. "Hey baby girl." He answered. "How are you feeling?" "Been better." Everyone laughed at the joke she cracked. "Hey sweetie." Mia said as she kissed her head. "Hey." Brain came forward and smiled big at her with Jack in his arms. "Hey there little man." Roman and Tej both hugged her and she smiled at them. "How you doing Chica nice to see your awake." Letty said giving the girl a rare hug and smile. This made Josey feel so welcome her prayers had been answered and her true family had found and saved her. "Baby sister!" Dom exclaimed as he came forward had hugged the girl. "We will let you get some rest now. We need to get Jack here home and dinner cooked." Mia said kindly.

After everyone left Han looked at her and a tear fell from his eye. "I was worried about you baby girl." "I'm sorry Han. Are you still going to Tokyo?" She asked but she knew that answer before he gave it. "Yeah but I'm going to stick around a little longer." He answered. "But if ever you need me you call me and I will be on the first plane back here you understand and I won't stay gone forever. I just have to take care of someone's last wishes and then I'm coming home." He said. Gisele was the love of his life and he had lost her but for whatever reason it seemed like God had given him a second chance at life and he wasn't going to abandon the woman that helped heal his heart and he had started to love.


	7. Saving Angels

A/N Here's the clam before a shit storm and the M rating I promised you all. Review and let me know what you think.

Chapter 7

Saving Angels

After another week of being in the hospital the doctors finally approved her to go home. Han of course had not left her side. He was great and if he was completely honest if his loyalty and a piece of his heart did not still belong to Gisele he wouldn't be leaving in a month for Tokyo but he had to.

They pulled up to the house and Josey was surprised to see her impala setting in the driveway. "How did you get my baby?" She asked with amazement in her voice. "Let's just say I'm not the only one in the crew that has a set of special skills, Brian and Dom went and got it out of the storage unit." He said as he leaned over and kissed her. They walked up to the house hand in hand and when the entered the house they were met by the whole group screaming "WELCOME HOME JOSEY." Mia walked up and handed her a Corona. She laughed, no one had ever treated her like this the only thing that had ever came close was her mom and step dad. She laughed and talked with everyone and had a few drinks. She played with Jack.

Han walked over to her and whispered something and she giggled. He took her hand and led her out to his car. She got in and he drove her down to the beach and they walked down the beach a ways until they were a couple miles away from where most people played.

Josey looked stunning she was wearing cut off blue jean shorts and a blue tank top and black flip flops. The jeans showed off her great legs and the blue tank relived an amazing flat stomach and made the green in her eyes shine. And her long red hair was pulled out of her face with a headband. When she smiled the dimples shown through and she had just a light amount of freckles across her nose. Han looked just as good wearing a pair of black slacks and a stark white button down shirt that was half unbuttoned showing off his tone muscular chest and a nice pair of black dress shoes. His smile bright white smile shone in the moonlight even as he ate his corn chips that he carried everywhere with him. The white of his shirt made his olive complexion stand out and his dark brown eyes sparkled with mischief and humor.

"It's lovely out here." Josey said as she looked up at the full moon and stars, it was hard to see them living in the city and where she had grown up the stars always shined. "I know I come here a lot to think." Han said as he sat down on the beach. Josey walked out and let the small waves came in and wash over her feet and pull the sand out from under them. Han couldn't resist he walked over and picked her up and twirled her around. He tripped and they fell into the water a little bit. Josey laughed and walked out till she was about waist deep. Han took off his now ruined shoes and tossed them on the beach.

They played and splashed in the water for about an hour and then all of the sudden the humor left his eyes and something much deeper replaced them. Josey had never seen love in a man's eye but she was pretty sure that this was more than lust and sex. There was something deeper than that.

Josey all of a sudden had butterflies in her stomach, she wasn't a virgin but the hand full of times she had had sex it had been clumsy and messy. Han grabbed her and pulled her close and kissed her tenderly. Josey kissed him back. She was shaking slightly. "Are you okay?" He breathed in her ear running his hands up her arms. "Yeah." Han continued you kissing her. He slowly ran his hand up her back and messaged the back of her neck as he slowly untied her tank top. Josey shuddered.

She nervously unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way and ran her hand up his bare chest. He lifted her with ease and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he kissed her passionately. He carried her out of the water and laid her down on the sand where he took her top the rest of the way off. The moonlight shone on her pale milky white skin and he could see a dusting of freckles on her breasts. He laid gentle kisses on her breast and she sighed. She looked in his eyes and she was now more sure than ever that loved reflected in them. She reached up and kissed him deeply, he used his left arm to prop himself up over her and used his right to undone the button and zipper on her shorts.

She raised her but off of the ground as he slid them down. She was laying completely naked under him and he raised up using both hands to support his weight and take her all in. "Your beautiful." He said as he went back to assaulting her lips with more passion than before. She met his kisses with the save fever and passion, soon the nerves drifted away and they fell into rhythm with one another. She found her way to the button of his slacks and undid them and slipped them down his strong and muscular legs. It was her turn to be completely in awe of his body. He several scars and she rolled on top of him and kissed each and every one of them.

He flipped her back over and looked at her. "It's your night baby girl." He entered her slowly and softly but as he went he increased his pace and soon she was rocking into him. They called out each others names. After they were finished he pulled her into his side and kissed her head and whispered "I love you." She responded by turning over and snuggling deeper into his chest and kissed his lips tenderly. "I love you too." They fell asleep on the beach that night was woke by the sun rising.

They walked back to his car with his arms wrapped protectively around her waist and they drove back to Dom's. They walked in and this was the part that Han hated the most, he had to say goodbye.

"Josey can I talk to you?" He asked. "Sure." Dread filled her stomach she was sure that he was going to say last night was a mistake and that he didn't love her that he had just said it in the moment of passion. "My flight leaves for Tokyo in an hour and I have to catch it." "Okay." "Okay?" "I understand Han, you have to do this for her, you told me what you used to be into while I was in the hospital I get it. Han I can wait on you I love you." Han stood up from where he was sitting and kneeled in front of her he looked in to her emerald green eyes and kissed her passionately. "I'll call as soon as I land. I love you to Josey. You're my angel." "And you saved me and I don't just mean from my dad but you made me feel safe the moment I met you." Han got up and headed toward the door. He looked back at the woman he had fallen in love with and smiled. He would come back to her.


	8. Three Months Later

A/N Please don't hate me after you read this chapter because as I said in the first AN Han still dies in this. I'm sorry but it still ends well. Ersy please don't hate me here you go the big bomb shells and lets just say after this chapter their not saving angels anymore their fighting demons.

Chapter 8

Three Months Later

Josey talked to Han on the phone a lot. She missed him terribly but she was enjoying her life in L.A. with her new family. She had started working at the dinner that was attached to the garage. She had accepted the fact that she was the rest of the crew's little sister. She had even gone to all of the legit races they now took place in. She had put on a little weight but she figured that was all the good food that was cooked at home and she felt tired a lot too but she put that off to the fact that she was working and the dinner was actually getting quiet popular. Mia asked her if she could finish her shift for her because Jack had a doctor's appointment and her and Brian was taking him. The little boy was about eighteen months old now and was running and saying simple sentences like food please and I sowwy. He was such a cute little booger and Josey had agreed.

Josey headed home to start making dinner for the crew they were stopping by for the normal Friday night party. Dom and Letty and decided to stay at the shop a little longer but Josey had seen the looks that they had been sharing that day and she knew that Dom being covered in car oil and grease turned Letty on. Tej was going to pick up his girlfriend that he had surprisingly been seeing for awhile and he was bringing her over for the first time. Roman couldn't come stag to a party where everyone was in a couple. Josey reminded him that she didn't have a date and he replied. "But you ain't single sister everybody knows you and Han are an item." He laughed and ruffled her hair.

Josey turned on the oven so it could preheat for the homemade garlic bread; she was making spaghetti the way her mom had taught her how to. She started the sauce when all of a sudden dizziness overtook her and she saw stars. She passed out. Dom and Letty had beaten everyone home and headed in the house. The fire alarm was blaring and smoke filled the house. Letty took off toward the kitchen with Dom right behind her, when they reached their destination they found Josey passed out on the floor. Letty bent down to check on her. "Hey Chica." She said shaken her shoulders gently. "What? Shit my sauce what happened why am I on the floor." She asked startled. "Looks like you passed baby sister cooking dinner. You felling alright?" Dom asked with concern in his voice. "Yeah, I skipped lunch I guess my blood sugar bottomed out." She said as Letty helped her up.

Josey started dinner over using a store bought sauce which pissed her off, but at least the homemade bread hadn't burned. She took on bite of the bread and it immediately made her nauseous. She ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the bathroom and began dry heaving. Mia followed her, she was pretty she knew what was going on.

Mia knocked on the door "Can I come in?" She asked quietly. Josey answered but it was barely audible. Mia opened the door and sees her friend hugging the toilet. "Are you feeling okay sweetie?" she said as she rubbed her back and pulled her hair back as another roll of nauseous hit her and she wretched again. "I think I'm coming down with the same bug Jack's got." Mia checked her forehead for a fever. "You're not running a fever. Can I ask you something without you getting made?" Mia asked she had a clue as to what was going on. "The night you and Han slept together did you use protection?" Josey thought about it. "Oh my God, I'm pregnant." She exclaimed. She happy and scared she didn't know when Han would be coming back and now she was nineteen years old and having a child. "We don't know that have you had a period lately." Josey thought about it and realized that it had been three months since her last menstrual cycle. "No." She answered in a whisper. "Tomorrow is Saturday and me, you and Letty will plan a girls day and go get you a test and confirm it. I'm going to Letty up here now so we can tell her." Mia said she understood but Josey's pregnancy would be different they wouldn't be running for their lives and she would have proper medical treatment instead of midwives in another country.

Mia stepped out into the hall and called downstairs to Letty. She came up and went into the bathroom with her two sisters. "What's up Chica you all right?" She asked Josey. "I think I'm pregnant." That was the last thing that Letty expected to here. "Okay what's the game plan?" She asked, she had missed Jack's birth, he was her god-son and she had missed it. Dom was right Josey was everyone's second chance. "Us girls are going to have a girls day and got get a test." Mia told her. "Okay." They all walked back downstairs together and joined the party. It was the first time that any of the girls had laid eyes on Tej's girlfriend. Josey had never been anywhere remotely attracted to another girl but she was hot. She looked like she was part Asian and was dressed in a tight leather pink halter top, leather biker shorts, with pink assless chaps and spiked black heels. Tej had his arms wrapped around her nibbling on her neck. Dom looked up and watched as his women walked down stairs and had to fight the urge to laugh. He never thought he would see the day that his wife and sister were acting like a couple of school girls with a friend.

"This is here is Suki." Tej said. "She's an old friend of Brian and me. Suki the girl with the red hair is Josey the dark headed skinny girl is Mia Brian's wife and Dom's sister, and the girl to the left is Letty Dom's wife." "Hey nice to meet you all, well have to get together and talk shop." She said as she nodded to the women and went back to paying all of her attention on Tej.

Jose had called it an earlier night and went to bed her excuse was she wasn't feeling well and wanted to be fresh fro the girls day they had planned for the next day, unfortunately Suki was going with them she didn't really know her but they couldn't refuse or then questions would be asked.

She woke up the next morning and went to her closet and threw on a pair of ripped jeans and a long sleeved tee and a pair of black doc martins. Mia walked by and knocked on her door and asked her if she was ready.

They went out shopping and had a great time after they had lunch they stopped by a drug store and went in and picked up a special package and drove home. "I had a lot of fun girls were going to have to get back home. I had fun." She jumped into her pink little Spyder and took off double clutching all the way. Mia, Letty and Josey headed in and went up to the bathroom and Josey took the test. She waited for the five minutes it took but it felt like an eternity. A plus sign appeared in the little square. "It's positive." Josey said which they all knew because they had waited with her. "What do I do?" She asked as the tears started to fall, she was confused and scared. "First thing is we go and tell the guys, then you call Han and tell him, and then we get you a doctor's appointment and take it form there." Mia told her. "I'm scared." She admitted. "Don't worry about it Chica your family has got this." Letty said.

They walked back downstairs; Josey looked like she had just been hit in the gut. "Hey guys I have something to say and it's important." Dom and Brian paused their videogame. Brian shifted Jack to where he was sitting on one knee instead of his lap and they turned and looked at Josey and the look on her face was grim. "I'm pregnant it's Han's" She said in a quite voice. Dom stood up and walked up to her and picked her up and hugged her. "Well looks like I have another little one to spoil." Brian stood up and walked over to her with jack on his hip and hugged her. "Congratulations."

Josey went up to her room and called Han. "Hey baby girl." He said when he answered. "Hey." She said. She sounded upset and scared Han's heart fell out of his chest into the bottom of his stomach. He was sure that her dad had found away out of prison and had gotten his hands on her again. "What's wrong Josey?" His voice going from light to concerned in an instant. "I have something I need to tell you but you have to promise not hate me." Han's concern deepened. He hadn't been unfaithful and he was afraid that she was breaking up with him. "I could never hate me like I told you the night we spent together you're my angel." "We're having a baby in about six months." She said in a rush getting it out. Han was speechless he didn't know what to say. He had gotten himself into some shit in Tokyo that he had to take care of fist then he was coming home to his woman and child. "I have some business to finish here then I'm coming home. Promise me you will take me to all the doctor's visit I know I can't physically be there but you have phone. Are you showing yet?' Han said excitedly. "I'm showing a little and I promise that I will make sure you're at all the appointments." She said laughing she felt so relived that Han was happy.

Two Months Later

Josey, Mia and Letty sat at the doctor's office, Han on Skype waiting to see the sex of his baby. Doctor Rivers came in and started the process. Letty held the phone up so Han could see the ultrasound as Mia held her hand. They finally got the little one to open its legs after trying for an hour, "It's a beautiful healthy baby girl." Mia squealed with delight and Letty smiled, she handed the phone back to Josey so she and Han could share this moment together. They were both crying tears of happiness. "I hate to breakup the moment but I understand that Mr. Lue here is out of the country on business if you want him on the birth certificate I need him to sign a form incase he can't make it to the birth." Josey turned the phone toward the doctor so that he could answer for himself. "Send it I'll sign it and get it back to you."


	9. The Call

A/N This one here is a tear jerker you've been warned. Next chapter called Revenge. Three more chapters people tell me what you think.

Chapter 9

The Call

Something was wrong Jan hadn't called her since her last doctor's appointment and that wasn't like Han. She had a feeling of dread in the bottom of her stomach. Something was wrong, the last time that they had skyped he seemed stressed and out of sorts. It was three in the morning when her phone rang. She sleepily groped for the phone. "Lo." She answered. "Hey baby girl how are you and little Hannah tonight." Han said, he never called this late something was wrong. "Were fine. What's wrong?" She asked trying to hide the tears that were creeping into her voice. "Nothing is wrong baby girl. I love you you're my angel Josey don't you ever forget that and I love Hannah I'm going to be coming home soon, but I need to talk to Dom or Brian they aren't answering there phones." Josey was scared it all most felt like he was saying goodbye. "I'll go get Dom. I love you too Han. Are you sure that your okay." Josey asked wit concern. "I promise baby girl."

Josey knocked on Dom and Letty's door. "What?" She heard Letty say. "It's me Han is on the phone he said it was important." Dom crawled out of bed and opened the door "Thanks sister, I'll bring the phone back to you." He said as he shut his bedroom door.

Josey went back to her room, something wasn't right and she had a feeling that in the morning things were fixing to change. About an hour later Dom knocked on her door to return her phone. He looked upset. He grabbed up Josey in a bone crushing hug "I'm going to bring him home in the next few weeks don't worry baby girl." And with that Dom left.

Han was racing through the streets of Tokyo running from the Yakuza he pulled his e-brake and drifted through an intersection and for a spilt second he thought he was okay, but then a car came out of no where and hit him. He flipped end over end a man that seemed familiar walked up and stared at him. In that moment Han realized he was going to die and the Josey's beautiful face flashed in front of him, the baby girl he would never no or see, his heart broke. He regretted ever coming to this place when he realized what he had found with Josey he should have stayed and then he would have been there so many regrets filled him. The smell of gas was getting thicker and the fire crept closer. The man was on his cell phone, maybe was calling the police but Han knew better he knew that he was fixing to die and no one was going to save him. Dom was on his way and that made him feel better he knew that he would never abandon Josey and his daughter and that they would be well taken care. The fire and finally reached the gas and his car blew.

Josey woke up late the morning and cursed herself she was supposed to be at the dinner an hour ago she rushed around and got dress but when she walked down stairs she saw Dom, Mia, Letty, Tej, Brian, Suki and Roman all setting around the coffee table looking grim. Something had happened in the night and it scared her. Mia handed Brian Jack and ran to meet Josey at the bottom of the stairs. "I'm so sorry Josey." Was all her friend could say with tears in her eyes. "What's going on?" Josey asked she hadn't felt like this since Daryl had told her that her mother had died in surgery. "It's Han, he was killed last night in a car wreak." Josey dropped to the floor sobbing. Everyone rushed to help her stand but Dom's booming voice was heard above everything else "Give her some room." He bent down next to her and Mia "I'm going to go after sorry son of a bitch that did this baby girl I promise." "It wasn't an accident?" She asked. "No it wasn't you remember what he told you about Shaw the man that we helped take down the man that had Letty." Brian said as he knelt down handing the now almost two year old Jack to Suki. "Yes." "He had a brother who killed him and called us were waiting on Hobbs and Elena to get her and then were on the first plane out to Japan." Everything was happening too quickly, she fainted.

Josey came too and found herself on the couch that she had slept on when she first came her the couch that she and Han had slept together on. Everyone was looking somber and hurt. A knock came at the door Dom went and answered it, shotgun behind his back. "Toretto." The giant man spoke. "Hobbs." He cleared the way and the man and a pretty petite blonde came in. "What in the hell is going on for you to call me twice in a year." "Got a call last night from Shaw's older brother he killed Han and now he's coming after us." Hobbs looked around and saw that the street racing, car boosting criminals he had once chased and then worked with had changed. They were a family. O'Conner stood next to Mia holding his son in his arms, Mia was holding hands of a very pregnant young girl on the couch, Letty was at Dom's side and Tej had his arms around a beautiful woman, and Roman for once looked worried for someone besides himself. "What do you need?" The man asked. "Revenge." The young pregnant woman on the couch said. "You don't know me but I'm Josey Walsh and Han was my boyfriend and the father of my child. He was on his way home to see his daughter born then some crazy ass motherfucker killed him. We want revenge." Hobbs looked at the redhead and knew she was a force to be reckoned with, this most have been the girl they saved from her abusive father. "Okay, you have the backing of the Untied States Military you will be brought in to stop another terrorist." The man said.

"I need Elena to stay here with Jack and Josey and protect them." Mia said. "You're not coming." Dom said. "Like hell I'm not Han was my friend too." Dom shut up. "I'm coming too." Josey said but to her surprise it was Letty who spoke. "Chica not this time your not. You like cars been in a few races, but your not a booster or racer and I'm not about to miss the birth of another Toretto you staying put." Josey sighed but she had seen Letty fight and didn't want any part of the Hispanic woman if she was completely honest she was terrifying.

Everyone packed up and rolled out. Brian and Mia stayed to say longer goodbyes to their son. Brian pulled Josey into a big hug and kissed her head. "Take care of our little sister Elena. You protected my wife and son please do it again." And with that Mia and Brian walked out hand in hand. Josey cried and held Jack she hoped that everyone would come back safe and sound.


	10. Revenge

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is not as good as the others I've never tried to right this kind of action scene before but bare with me through this and I promise the next two chapters will be awesome.

Chapter 10

Revenge

The plan touched down in Tokyo and the crew went in search of the last person to see Dom alive, Sean Boswell. They found the nineteen year old and he was visibly shaken. "What happened?" Dom demanded. "I thought it was just a wreak but someone said they saw someone standing in front of the car. It blew up there was nothing I could do." Sean said. "There is something you can do and if you cared about Han the way he did then you will do it. We're going after Shaw and you can help." Sean readily agreed.

They had been tracking the demon that had taken their friend's life and caught up to him at his private airport, leaving the country for America coming after Dom. Hobbs rammed the gates with his hummer. Mia and Dom followed Hobbs. "Take the wheel." Dom yelled to Letty. She grabbed the wheel as Dom climbed out of the car and shot the harpoon gun into the side of the jet that Shaw was fixing to take off on. Unfortunately some of his goons and spotted them and the fired at Dom, he took a hit to the side, but it would take more than a bullet to stop him when he was pissed he was a tank. Hobbs ran the man down as Mia and Brian pulled up so that Brian could climb out and help Dom. Tej, Roman, Suki and Sean were following Brian.

Brian, Dom, Roman, Hobbs, Sean and Tej had made it on the plan and taking out the pilot now all they needed was to find Shaw. Suki was now driving the hummer. The women's job was simple; they were to take out anyone that tried to escape. Brian saw Shaw in the back of the plane and took off after him; he tackled him to ground but did not see the hand gun. Shaw pulled the trigger and Brian fell to the ground.

Josey was pacing the floor back home. They had called and told her that they had found Shaw and was going after him. Elena tried to soothe her but nothing would work. She was nervous and Elena knew it wasn't good for the baby but she understood, this young girl's love had been killed and she was looking at losing all of her family. All of a sudden someone kicked in door. Elena shoved Josey and Jack behind her and took up a defense stance gun at the ready. A huge man walked in Elena opened fire. She hit her mark with deadly accuracy and he fell dead to the floor. She ran in and grabbed Josey and Jack and loaded them up in Josey's impala and the headed toward the safe house.

Dom was the next one to find Shaw and saw him trying to get away and Brian laying on the floor bleeding. He stopped and made sure that his brother was alive and he was. He then took off after Shaw he tackled him to the ground. Shaw was not able to get his gun up before Dom and grabbed it and thrown it. "You motherfucker." He spat. "You killed my friend and took someone's father and lover away." Dom beat the man the death his bare hands.

It was over and done. Hobbs wrote it off as the man resisted and there was no other choice so that the whole crew kept there names. He then turned in his badge and decided that life in L.A. wouldn't be that bad. He understood Dom's code for family and it was time he settled down. He called and told Elena the decision he had made and she followed. They were finally free to be together.

Sean decided to come back with them as well, he had loved Neela but he belonged back with Han's family and she wanted to stay in Tokyo. Drifting wasn't his scene and he was done with his life of crime. He knew he would probably not see is mother again she had betrayed him and he was hurt but he had the chance at something in L.A. a life a job and maybe he would even find love.


	11. Hannah's Arrival

A/N Fluffy chapter our bundle of joy as arrived. Enjoy.

Chapter 11

Hannah's Arrival

Josey was getting ready to fix breakfast it was early March and the guys had taken a break from the garage for a few weeks as a vacation and they had all been crashing at the house. She had just started the scrambled the eggs when all of sudden it felt like she peed on herself. It wasn't the first time it had happened apparently in the last trimester it was common. She went up to her the bathroom cleaned up and changed clothes. She went back downstairs and continued her cooking. All of sudden a gush of water hit the floor and she realized that her water had broke then the pain hit. Having a kid hurt she decided.

She walked calmly into the living room and woke Sean; she was so surprised when her childhood best friend came back with the crew. "Sean don't panic, but my water just broke. I'm going to go get my bags will you start waking the others." Sean jumped scared to death. "Wake up everyone Jo's having her baby. Everyone jumped up from their where they were sleeping and began rushing around to get dressed. Hobbs all but pushed poor Josey down trying to get upstairs to wake the others and get her bags for her. She laughed the big man that was normally calm was flipping out worse than the rest.

Brian and Mia strapped a now two year old Jack in his car seat and helped Josey into the backseat. They filled out and sped off toward the hospital it looked a street race in its self with a huge dodge truck leading the way. Hobbs had to give up his huge hummer when he quit his job.

They got Josey up to the delivery room and asked her who she wanted in there with her, she chose Letty and Mia. Everyone else was asked to wait in the waiting room. Josey was already dilated to an eight when they checked her. There was no time for any kind of pain medicine. You could hear screaming all the way in the waiting room while she pushed. "Come on Chica you can do this." Letty coaxed. Mia held her hand and wiped her face with a cool wash cloth. The contraction had subsided. "I miss Han." She said with tears in her eyes. "I know but you know he's looking down at you and smiling he would be so proud of you for how strong your being." Mia told her.

Another contraction hit and Josey screamed again and pushed. Thirteen hours later a beautiful screaming baby girl came into the world on March third. She was perfect, ten little fingers and ten little toes her mother's emerald green eyes and her fathers black hair. Hannah Beth Lue was perfect in everyway she weight seven pounds nine ounces and was twenty inches long. Josey looked at her miracle and love that she had never felt spread through her heart, she and Han had created this little angel and she had saved them all. Brian and Mia O'Conner were named her god parents and they couldn't be prouder.

Dom had bought a house across the street for Josey and Hannah. They needed a place of their own considering that they were out of rooms. Sean moved in with her and took the spare bedroom so he could keep an eye on her and the baby for the first few months. Everything was finally normal for the Torettos and they couldn't be happier.


	12. Epilogue: A Year Later

A/N Here is the Epilogue with one more surprise. Ersy I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it. Please read and review. I may write a sequal about little Hannah growing up, it probably won't be angsty at all just pure fluff let me know if your interested.

Epilogue

A Year Later

The crew had decided to take a trip to the beach side fair for Hannah's first birthday. Jack was no three and demanding that he walked instead of rode in the stroller. Letty was heavily pregnant with her and Dom's first child another boy they planned on naming Vince. Hobbs and Elena strolled with them hand in hand smiling. Tej and Suki was so engrossed in one another after they had been married that nothing could have caught their attention and Roman had finally fallen in love with a beautiful German girl named Isolde. Josey and Sean was out on their second date, they held hands as the both pushed the stroller that held Hannah. They wasn't paying attention to where they were going when the bumped into someone. "I'm sorry." Josey said. "It's okay." The man said as he turned and looked at them. He couldn't believe his eyes, the girl he had loved as his own flesh and blood stood hand in hand with her childhood sweetheart pushing a stroller.

"Josey." "Dad." She released Sean's hand and hugged Daryl tight. "How have you been?" She asked. "Good and you?" "Really good I have a few people I want you to meet." She introduced everyone to the man that had raised her till her mother Joanna Beth's death. At last she reached down and picked up Hannah "This is here is your granddaughter Hannah Beth Lue." She handed her to him. He looked at her and saw her eyes the same eyes her mother had. "Lue?" "She's named after father he was killed in a car accident." "I'm sorry JoJo." He said as he hugged his daughter. A tear leaked down Josey's face she loved Sean but she still missed and grieved Han, she understood know why it was so important him to go to Tokyo for Gisele you never forgot your true love but you could love someone else with all your heart and still have room for the ones you lost.

Josey was happy she had family that loved her and some from the past had stepped back into her life and she was happier now than she had ever been. Dale was killed in prison when Hannah was four by a man that found out why he was in there, but Josey went and said her peace to the man that had hurt her and showed him the picture of the baby he would never now. She told him about her new family and he would never hold a place in her heart other than the pity and disgust. Sean and Dom went with her. She got up and walked away and never looked back. Family isn't always about the blood you're born with but about the people you surround yourself with.

The End


End file.
